Secrets will tear us apart
by FoR-ThE-LoVe-Of-WrItInG-08
Summary: Reid Garwin is going through hell and no one knows, This is his story as he goes through losing people, depression, love and friendship. WARNING: dark themes! eventual Reid/OC R


**A/N: This is my first covenant story and im really concerned about it. SO please please tell me what you think!**

**WARNING: Self harm is mentend in this chapter!**

* * *

I breathed in the smoke from the cigarette that was resting in between my two fingers. I was going to be late to class again which would probably get me a mouth full from Caleb. I don't even know why he bothers anymore, even when I do turn up to class I don't pay attention and steal Tylers notes. You see at Spencer all four of us has a reputation Caleb's the responsible one, Tyler's the intelligent one, Pouge's the badass and then theres me the fuck up. Why do the guys even want me around? Do they only keep me around because of the covenant?

I threw the cigarette on the ground and put my shoe down on it, and headed towards class. When I entered i immediately saw the glare from Caleb, he was sitting next to his girlfriend,Sarah. They made a great couple because they were both perfect.

"Mr Garwn, how nice of you to finally grace us with your presence." The professor, I couldn't even remember his name, said to me.

I mumbled some sort of apology to him, more focused on sitting down and pretending to give a shit. Tyler gave me a concerned look as I passed by him, see I was usually the one to be smart ass to teachers, I don't let them have authority over me and I definitely never apologise to them. I just wasn't feeling like myself today. I sat down next to some random girl and immediately set my head down on the desk. The teacher probably gave me a stern look but just let me go.

You're late again, Caleb sent to me through our minds, you have to stop, your going to end up dead.

I didn't reply. I had nothing to say to him, or to any of them, so I just closed my eyes and waited until I could escape.

The awoke in a strange place and my head shot up from a desk, I was in a classroom everyone was gone except for the professor who was sitting at his desk with his feet up.

"You're finally awake, now get out of my classroom." He said, this one really doesn't like me.

I didn't argue which surprised him and me, I walked straight to the bathroom without even looking at anyone else. Once there I looked at myself in the mirror, my hair was really messed up and was disarray in each direction. my face looked much more pale than usual and the dark circles under my eyes stood out. I leant my tall, skinny frame against the wall and took a deep breath when the door slammed open and my 'brothers' walked in.

"Where have you been? We saw you sleeping at your desk but you didn't come out or sit with us at the start of lunch." Pouge demanded of me.

"I was still asleep and when I woke up I came here." I mumbled rubbing my bare hands over my face.

"Are you okay, man?" Tyler asked looking concerned noting my appearance.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I said getting defensive.

"Cause you look like shit." Caleb said walking up to me. "You look sick. You are pale, you look live you haven't slept or eaten in weeks, you're not even wearing your gloves for Gods sake."

"He's right, Reid. You look horrible maybe you should go and get some food and some sleep. Lately you have been avoiding everyone and you are acting not like yourself." Pouge agreed.

"Whatever, I'm fine." I said turning around and facing the mirror again, I heard Caleb sigh but then heard the door slam shut as all three of them left. I turned on the tap in front of me and splashed water over my face. I wanted nothing more than to tell them but they wouldn't understand, no one would.

I survived the rest of the day staring at the floor and not talking at all. When I made it home, instead of going to the room on campus which i share with Tyler, the house was empty, as it had been for the last week. I don't know why I haven't told anyone yet but i just needed to get over it. I went straight up to my room and layed down on my bed not even stopping the tear the rolled down my cheek. I looked next to me at the photo of us, we looked so happy in that photo even if it was taken when I was fourteen.

My parents were dead. They were in a plane to somewhere in Africa when their plane crashed into the ocean. I saw a plane crash on the news but didn't think anything of it until I got the call telling me they were gone. No one in town knew, i didn't tell anyone, i still couldn't believe it, they were gone.

Thats why I haven't told my brothers, what would I tell them that my parents are dead and now i'm depressed and have cut myself?

I held the photo of my parents and let my thoughts take control.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU FOR READING :)**


End file.
